Douglas Ramsey (Earth-TRN756)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN756 | BaseOfOperations = No-Place Hub, Krakoa, Asteroid K, Asteroid Belt | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Eyes2 = (Famine); BlueCategory:Blue Eyes (Cypher) | Hair = GreenCategory:Green Hair, | Hair2 = BrownCategory:Brown Hair (Famine); BlondCategory:Blond Hair (Cypher) | UnusualSkinColour = Brown | UnusualSkinColour2 = , RedCategory:Red Skin on arms | UnusualFeatures = Tree form with leaves and roots | Citizenship = American, Krakoan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, terrorist, Horsemen of the Apocalypse | Education = | Origin = Mutant possessed by Krakoa | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jonathan Hickman; R.B. Silva | First = Powers of X Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Famine was a member of the X-Men and one of Apocalypse's Four Horsemen. Famine came into being through a symbiotic bonding between the body of Douglas Ramsey and the consciousness of Krakoa. He was one of the few remaining mutants that inhabited the last stronghold of the Krakoan settlement of Asteroid K. As time went on, Famine and the others were confronted by Rasputin and an unnamed Cardinal who had returned from a mission after stealing valuable data from the machine main hub, the Nexus. Their leader Apocalypse handed over the flash drive to Famine in order to hack the device. He managed to unlock it and as he searched the database, they came upon a nodule containing pertinent information regarding the genesis protocols of Nimrod's creation. With the data, a strike mission was put into place but fellow member War worried that without the cloaking ability of the deceased Percival the plan would be straight suicide. Apocalypse ensured everyone that they would be successful as he going to lead them into battle himself. The team split into two groups with Famine going with Apocalypse and War to the main data repository while the others created a distraction to keep the machines busy. After Famine hacked into the citadel, the team began to look into the archives to find out when Nimrod originally came online. But this intrusion didn't go unnoticed as Nimrod was alerted to their presence. Once Famine downloaded the information into a crystal, they were about to leave when War told them to hold back as something didn't smell right. All of a sudden Logan was caught in an explosion caused by Nimrod who arrived there to stop them from whatever they were up to. Apocalypse handed the data crystal to Logan as he wanted him to take it back to Asteroid K while he took on the Sentinel himself. Logan was against this but considering the shape he was in, agreed to deliver the package to the source. Famine opened a portal so Logan can travel through back to their base but after closing it Famine's supposedly stayed behind to help in the fight. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Doug Ramsey and those of the Krakoa of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Doug Ramsey and those of the Krakoa of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Omnilingual Category:Intuitives Category:Mutant Intelligence Category:Technopaths Category:Computer Hacking Skills Category:Incalculable Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Telepaths Category:Zoopathy Category:Stretching Category:Shared body characters Category:Consciousness Transferred Category:Possession Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Horsemen of Famine Category:Plant Form